dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oscardog
Thank you for your contributions to the wikia. As regards Main Page and Template edits, though, I urge you not to implement them before discussing the change with Sysop Cizagna, who takes care of the template and layout aspects. Such changes can have major impact on the wikia and the processing queues. TIA --Lirielle 12:53, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi, first about this changes, as this changes are on important spots and are visualize bigger rather than corrections all changes must be discuss with the community to obtain consensus, the issues that where bringing was some possible errors, the main page is just a partial of the full change as it has been commented all the links that appear on the main page are an easy way to get access to all the pages, and the inside pages are lacking in in-between links to do it properly im currently working on that but i must finish to work on the Hierarchy (if you want you can help me to order stuff according to their subject) then will ask for community consensus and after obtaining that consensus i will be shaping according to that consensus creating a series of templates that will link between the main pages also i will improve the left column and will include the main links, but the issue is that since wikia active the cache pages the page proper statics does not work properly. :For the navigational template you can see the profession pages something similar will be apply for internal subject navigation, for the different subject pages i have already the codes im just missing what links to put it in there. :The main page you can see how im working here you can see how the old display is there as i keep cleaning it i will be removing many links, and add features like news of whats happending inside the wiki and to know whats happening on Dofus. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:38, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ---- : Well the first deal is to finish ordering the Hierarchy page, this order is done by a tree system MAIN CATEGORY * SUB- MAIN CATEGORY ** FOR THE LOWER PAGES THAT CAN BE SORT OF CATEGORY :i have already add all important pages i could think of, in some cases are single pages that i add because they are only main page related but want to move them to another place later on cleaning a little bit the wiki as i go. If any of the way the order is does not please you do the change but give a comment on the reasons on summary, also you must have very clear that some pages are extensions of others like for example there is a "spell" and a "class" pages but then is a "spell class" page that just defines the terms of all the spells that falls in to the class information so it must be put in below class or below spell. Another thing to note all this Hierarchy will also define how we are going to categorize the pages so its a very important work and sort of delicate. :About your admin request, there is a page for requesting adminship, but i recommend you to build credits with this wiki community its require at least 2 months of been editing here on this wiki, between other stuff like getting more involved with the active community (like you are doing now), also it would be good that you take your time to know the pages, and where they are, so you can help other people, check the "Comunity portal" (located at the left bar) so you can see discussion there have been about certain changes, thought im moving them slowly to the Watercooler slowly as i gather info from talk pages from users to make more complete the discussions. Also you need to familiarize with the MediaWiki software so you can learn how to change certain things as some are little bit complex and those are the ones i control more as one simple change can have devastating effects. Last but not least try to sign your comments on "talk pages" and article pages (in some are permitted to sign them as they are more discusion) using the signature button located at the top --~~~~. Remember that many things can be done by non-admin users the only privilege that you obtain by been admin is to be able to delete pages and access to certain blocked pages the rest its simply the same, as been admin does not give you the full right for decisions as mayor changes are done by concensus --Cizagna (Talk) 18:19, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Warning If you keep editing templates, we may need to block your account as a protection. Please avoid maakig this and always discuss template changes (their Talk pages are a good place to do so) beforehand. --Lirielle 15:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :She means this edit This template is to be use with tables this is use to give the same look to templates. annd what you did was to add a delete tag in arround 650 pages. :this edit. this template is use Dofus:Quick index and you added a deleted tag to that same page. in your previous edits you modify Template:SomeStubs this one you did some changes instead of a solid change all those changes affect all the pages that are using that template, increasing the queue list of jobs to be done by the server in this case it was little but in templates as important as the prettytable that was at least 100 articles and 650 more pages again to update with the revert and its highly recommended that you use the talk pages to propose template changes as templates edits have way bigger consequence to the wikia servers and can be interpreate as vandals acts as they can be used in a very large quantity of pages see User_talk:Lirielle/history1#Please stop editing templates --Cizagna (Talk) 18:31, 16 May 2007 (UTC) recent changes / history Hi. About your question on Cizagna's talk page, the '(+253)' is the amount of characters you added to the article. Red is for characters removed, and it goes bold when the number is large. Hope that helps. //PeetTM 09:58, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :uh Peet already answered --Cizagna (Talk) 13:35, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Signature My mistake, I should have been more explicit. A signature is required on Talk pages to quickly identify the author of comments. At the contrary, main pages should be neutral and therefore left unsigned. Contributions are credited through history anyway. Thanks --Lirielle 11:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Class toc Looks good, i have not see the code but visually looks good and i have see that lirielle has already comment and peet has contribute in other stuff, today i will try to be helpful but im going to be investing my time in the next phase of the weapon template so i will not be able help you as much --Cizagna (Talk) 13:52, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Stub? (moved from the talk page of Kama) I think that this should be a stub, yes it has information, and some helpful information but i think it could do with some more. Also if its put as a stub it doesnt really matter that much, and if it is a stub people are more likely to edit it and add information. --Kiriath 13:16, 18 May 2007 (UTC) If you have any ideas on how to expand then by all means do so. I don't see it as a good idea to label thing as stubs when it isn't neccesary, as it will distract people from pages that actually do need a lot of improvement. --PresqueVu 13:24, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Name me some pages that need "lots of improvement" i like a challenge :P Well you can always browse the list of them you get linked from the main page :) otherwise I can have a look for you later on when I'm not at work! :)--PresqueVu 13:53, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Sure! thanks, just drop me the links here, on my talk page :D Thanks, --Kiriath 14:03, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Editing Fun: Well the Bow Kennels costings have changed now, and I did notice that the info surrounding pet certificates was pretty sparse. Breeding items page could also benefit from a little work. Some of the pets could do with help in particular the new ones like the Ginger Meowette (if you play on shika at all). How is that for a start? ;) --PresqueVu 20:54, 18 May 2007 (UTC) 50th Edit/post!!! Time to Celebrate, i have clocked up 50 edits/posts! WOOHOO! (all these 50 edits have been within a few days!) --Kiriath 15:26, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Area names Hi, just so you know, the names of some of the areas listed on Areas are out of date. You could check in game, or see this list User:Lirielle/NewIn17#Locations for what has changed. Cheers. //PeetTM 20:46, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Cemetery page Hey, no worries. I've been around since December I think. Oh as for the name, according to that list Peet referenced you above User:Lirielle/NewIn17#Locations it needs a capital C for cemetery. You seem to be picking up things to help out with anyhow, and cheers for that, but if do run out it is always worth checking out the Stubs linked from the main page. Hope you are enjoying wiki-ing! --PresqueVu 11:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : NUH!! >.< that is is 1.17 update in any case always confirm in-game its a map location so its easy to spot just by pulling the map, when i have time i will check --Cizagna (Talk) 14:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :: I agree that checking in-game is preferable, but having a list of what the name was before is useful when using outdated links. As for being 1.17, it is fine, as that was the update that changed the names of many places. No location names were changed in 1.18, except for the addition of Incarnam. //PeetTM 14:35, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::: Exactly - that is the list I see being referenced to check against, as 1.18 did not change them. If it is incorrect, I'll have to refrain from commenting on that kind of stuff - I don't always have access to the game when I have access to the wiki. --PresqueVu 14:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :: I'm thinking on a way we can do this more order... but its still not clear on my mind, and i have to focus in other stuff so i have let it go, i may be asking lirielle if she can start cleaning up the previous updates so we can sort of considerer it finish and have less dispersion --Cizagna (Talk) 14:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Another Link The complete hierarchy of areas can be found here: User:Lirielle/Geography. Thanks for your help. : Ah, thats the page I was looking for. Thanks Liri. //PeetTM 13:49, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Talk Page Comments Please don't forget to sign your edits on talk and forum pages with ~~~~. It helps us to know who said what at a glance, without having to use the history page. Cheers. //PeetTM 13:49, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Hi, there is an article at the central Wikia that may help you: See w:Help:Revert for help on reverting vandalism. Cheers. //PeetTM 18:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) How to move a page As you have an account there is a tag at the top that says Move, you just have to type down which is the correct name and there is a summary box, for you to fill, once you have done the move, its best that you correct all the links pointing to the wrong name to the correct one, you can see that in the left column of the Dofus wikia page there is a tab that says "toolbox" inside of that there is a link that says "what links here" if you click on that you will see all the pages that link to that article page, just browse down until you see the old name and see all the pages that are sub categorize and you will know which pages are the ones that need link corrections --Cizagna (Talk) 21:13, 21 May 2007 (UTC) The Dreggon Peninsula and Area Page Skeleton As an answer to your post on Cizagna's talk page: * Your glasses, not my page, must be outdated :p. Look again. (BTW my page is updated to 1.18.2 - which doesn't prevent Ankama to make on-line updates, but not here.) * I hope that my suggestion for a skeleton will be discussed by other Wikians. It was a quicky built list and there must be shortcomings and areas for improvement. * No comments about the hierarchy so far (except for a minor change by Cizagna). This also must be fine-tuned. --Lirielle 09:33, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :I have recheck and in version 1.18.2-513 (apears at the bottom dofus client when you open) it apears "The Dreggon Peninsula"--Cizagna (Talk) 14:13, 24 May 2007 (UTC) review of your edits You should review your edits when you are tampering with specific coding example at Mine try doing a couple of sorts and see where your bottom header is --Cizagna (Talk) 18:29, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Template updates to Resourcebox2 Thanks for trying to help with the Resourcebox2 template. But * Applying Resourcebox2 is *not* a priority * Updating template and styles implies more than just changing from Resourcebox to Resourcebox2. Eg. the Obtaining and Uses sections use some conventions as per the item skeleton (title, format...), the old bottom-page Category is redundant and must be deleted, the list of crafts ("used in the craft of") must be checked and corrected... * Having the Resourcebox2 applied helps me track what is more or less style compliant. Its being partially applied throws in some confusion on the status of the pages. * Recently, I've been trying to "improve" the display of pictures by using only images with a 1:1 aspect ratio (roughly between 350x350 and 500x500 pixels) and a 2 pixel wide margin. (the 1:1 aspect ratio is to better fill the 120x120 spaceholder of the template, due to color display issues in IE) * For all those reasons, I've taken to checking and correcting all your contribs, which diverts me from the template updates in progress (I'm lagging behind Cizagna's work :/). * Therefore, while you're welcome to update item pages, I'd prefer that you focus on the contents - but that's only my own little opinion. --Lirielle 16:51, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Further comments The item skeleton is not available, it's a work in progress. The closest public page is Template:Skelweapon (do NOT rely on Template:Skelitem which is totally outdated). I've updated my own item page skeleton to show you the direction where I'm going, but it's not 'official' and has not been subject to peer review yet. If you want (quoting you:) "gain some respect on the wiki", improving the contents is a much better way than updating the interface, which should be done under Cizagnas' control. --Lirielle 17:22, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Equipment pages... Again, I'd prefer that you don't interfere with the project that Cizagna and I have initiated, because there is more to it than uploading pictures. But I can't forbid you to ;). Why don't you just go on with the areas project? --Lirielle 19:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Edit count You seem to like knowing your edit count, so I point you to . You can also embed the count in a page by using , like a template. However, it seems to embed a newline before the count, so I don't know how useful it will be. //PeetTM 19:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Area Images Why your images looks like compacted from horizontal? maps images does not follow same agreements done for item and monster images --Cizagna (Talk) 15:11, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :Well i am not a great person with images. I do not have very good image programs and i just use paint! If you want to feel free to upload some better images as mine are pretty bad. Thanks, --Kiriath 16:31, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::are you stretching the images? because paint has vertical an horizontal and you have to input both like any other image program --Cizagna (Talk) 18:31, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Well yes because if i dont, then there are HUGE white areas around the image. If you want you can make your own images, or explain how i reduce the white area around the images. --Kiriath 11:33, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::::mmmm then you dont know how to operate paint for what i see. copy the part of the image you want to put and cut it, then go to Image --> attributes -> on wight and height put 100, and leave pixels and colors selected and click OK, then go to edit -> paste and the new attributes will adjust to the size of the image, save your image (preference in a lower caps "png") and there you have your image if you strech the image you have to do it before the cut part. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:58, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Areas comment it looks good, in one area did you notice some one add something about farmers? the subsections well when ever you want the whole area is your project (and that includes subsections), we will just observe me and lirielle while we work on the items, any way like before if there is something wrong we will pointed --Cizagna (Talk) 23:00, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I do have some comments and made *some* changes to the Astrub Forest page as an illustration :# Quest list: see hereunder :# Title: the page already has a title: the heading is therefore duplicate info. :# I'm dubious about the surroundings section. Takes space and is not useful IMVHO. When directions are required, a better place would be in the introduction. :# Be sure to re-read the Area pages *as a user*. As already mentioned, the list in my user pages is *technical* and some items need to be removed (some are even obsolete) or rearranged. Eg. I deleted the Underground subarea, which doesn't really make sense and is not sth. users are going to look for. :# If you want to add hierarchical info, I suggest you use the Parentlist template or sth similar, not a vertical list as you did (BTW, Main Page is not the correct top-level IMHO) :# Special spots (workshops, dungeons...) should have their coords mentioned. :# For eg. Gathering Spots, instead of Xref'ing to global pages such as Oak, try and use the exact section if it exists, ie. Oak :# Be sure to check the links (on the Astrub Forest page, 2 gathering spots are dead links ("Wild Mint" and "5-Leave Clover" instead of Wild Mint Leaf and Five-Leaf Clover :# Further to the previous item, while you're working on a page, I think you should globally review it, not just blindly apply a skeleton. :# This being said, thanks for the hard work. :--Lirielle 20:52, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::: THANKYOU! I Looove the feedback, gives me a chance to improve things. Firstly i have changed it so i use the parent list feature. Secondly regarding the names (eg wild mint) the in-game names are Wild Mint and 5-Leave Clover, i went personally to astrub forest and the names are correct, the names on the wiki are wrong. I will try to work on the above and continue to work through the pages. I counted the pages and there are around 90 to update! I think this should take more than 3months(2months to update all pages, and another month to reviews and make changes). Thanks, keep the comments/editing coming! --Kiriath 20:59, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Also mmm i recommend you not modify drasticaly "Dungeon pages" adding relevance information at the top would be good but those are high relevance pages (also dungeons are like a mix of sub map with quest) unless you want to try it, but if you do i recommend that you leave the for the last --Cizagna (Talk) 21:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, another point I forgot: I suggest you don't leave "empty" sections. I mean, if there is no dungeon in the considered area, just remove the Dungeon section, don't add "Dungeons : No Dungeons" --Lirielle 22:08, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::And about clovers and mint, our pages are correct. Simply (contrary to tree/wood pages) we don't record plants per se, but what's gathered from them. So the entry is Wild Mint Leaf, not Wild Mint. --Lirielle 22:12, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Category:Quest/Astrub # thats a Category namespace, thats use for other things not a normal page. # there is already a quest page if you want to divide it by areas its different and link from the area pages. # it will be harder to maintain if astrub quests gets updated as then we have to update also the category:Quest/Astrub --Cizagna (Talk) 18:16, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :near same issue as before then we have to keep updated the quest changes in the "Quest" page and in the quest of the designated area --Cizagna (Talk) 19:54, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :: Hmm... Any suggestions on what to do then? Maybe completely delete the section as its too high maintenence? --Kiriath 20:01, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I edited the Astrub page before I saw this discussion. Reaaly, I can't see what's wrong with using Category:Quest/Astrub as a cross-ref? If it is, but please explain why, then we can use Quest#Astrub (I guess that's what you meant in your point 2 above, Cizagna?) Anyway, I agree that this info should NOT be duplicated. --Lirielle 20:18, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Cross reference like categorizing all the quest that start in astrub no big deal, using the page "Category:Quest/Astrub" to put a duplicate list of what is alread on "Quest" page thats my issue, now there will be 2 pages. Yes i was referring to the Quest#Astrub. Also name issues that "/" is wonderful for the parent system and easy to understand for me, but new people or people that know zero about categories is horrible to understand in terms of "user friendly" for looking for it a better name would be "Category:Quest in Astrub" and categorize in "Category:Astrub". But that im working slowly im designing something similar for NPC's and Monsters but thats a later thing to discuss. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:31, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hallo, with regards to you going for Admin I'm afraid my personal view would be a no at this current time, until you have got to grips with the Wiki a little more. You've done some great work here, don't get me wrong, but a significant portion of your edits need to be checked and in some cases even reverted. I would suggest you take a little more time over each one, to consider what the changes mean in context. It is not the quantity of edits that matter after all, but their quality. Also bear in mind things like the history of the article so you don't have to ask other wikians information that you can access yourself. So with a little more care this could be something for you to think about, but it is a little early at the moment. It is something I've been planning to do once moving house was sorted, so no doubt I'll be finding out my own flaws in a bit! --PresqueVu 11:48, 8 June 2007 (UTC)